The Good Fight
The Good Fight is the 8th episode of the fifth season of "E.R." It was first aired on November, 19 in 1998. It was written by Jack Orman and directed by Christopher Chulack. Plot A 6-year-old girl named Corinna Nelson and her father are brought into the ER after a car accident. Corinna requires surgery, but she shares a rare blood type with her father, who leaves the ER before Lucy can draw blood from him. It's up to Carter and Lucy to search the city to find Mr. Nelson before it's too late. NBC Description A RACE TO SAVE A YOUNG GIRL'S LIFE; PARTIALLY FILMED IN CHICAGO: When a young girl, Corinna (guest star Nicolette Little), and her father, Nelson (guest star John Thaddeus), are seriously injured in a car accident, Drs. Greene (Anthony Edwards), Benton (Eriq LaSalle) and Ross (George Clooney) work to save the young patient's life. With a blood transfusion needed and the hospital unable to find a match for her rare blood type, Lucy (Kellie Martin) discovers that Corinna's father is the only person with the same blood type, but has unexpectedly left the hospital. In a race against time, Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) and Lucy follow leads and encounter endless challenges in their desperate search through the city of Chicago for Nelson and the only key to saving Corinna's life. Julianna Margulies, Laura Weaver, Gloria Reuben and Alex Kingston also star. Short summary After a car accident, a girl and her father are brought into the ER. The girl, badly injured and needing surgery, shares a rare blood type with her father; when Lucy returns to the father's exam area so she can draw his blood, she finds that he has bolted. After exhausting all other possibilities, Benton operates on the girl without blood. Meanwhile, Carter and Lucy have been traveling throughout the city trying to find the father; they encounter a number of obstacles, not the least of which is a fall in which Carter dislocates his shoulder. With some astute detective work, they find the father -- who has been waiting for news about his daughter in the diner across from the hospital. Characters Main * Mark Greene * Doug Ross * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Lucy Knight * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Recurring *Abraham Benrubi as Jerry Markovic *Ellen Crawford as Nurse Lydia Wright *Jorja Fox as Dr. Maggie Doyle *Julie Bowen as Roxanne Please *David Brisbin as Dr. Alexander Babcock *Bellina Logan as Nurse Kit *John Aylward as Dr. Donald Anspaugh *Conni Marie Brazelton as Nurse Connie Oligario *Laura Ceron as Nurse Chuny Marquez Guest Cast *John Thaddeus as Keith Nelson *Nicolette Little as Corrina Nelson *Kathe Mazur as Mrs. Nelson *Ron Dean as Unknown Role *Rich Komenich as Car Dealer *Tom Schanley as Unknown Role *Roderick Peeples as The Butcher *Kwame Amoaku as Neighbor *Mike Bacarella as Cabbie *Cerall Duncan as Mrs. Price *Joanie Fox as Waitress *Vince Green as Toby *Brittany Hardison as Ariel *Samuel Jordan as Security Guard *Martin McClendon as Valet *Stacie McGlenon as Bride *Jim Ortlieb as Cook *Ron O.J. Parson as Bellhop *Phil Ridarelli as Doorman *Dondre Smith as Quiet Boy *Quinn Yancey as Colette Trivia *The episode's original title was called "A Perfect Match" Music *"Under the Boardwalk" by The Drifters Quotes lines Dr. John Carter: the hospital's rooftop Hi. Lucy Knight: Thought you went home. Dr. John Carter: No - we're on in an hour. It's better not to sleep unless you can get at least three. Lucy Knight: I wouldn't sleep anyway. Dr. John Carter: The crit's up three points, but the renal failure may be permanent. That's if she wakes up. Lucy Knight: Upset I thought we were saving her. Dr. John Carter: No... we were giving her her only chance... Lucy Knight: That's not good enough! Dr. John Carter: It has to be. Lucy Knight: No, it doesn't. Dr. John Carter: Some patients get to you more than others, I know. But when you do everything that you can, sometimes even more than you thought you could, you've got to walk away knowing you fought the good fight. You fought the good fight, Lucy. pauses Dr. John Carter: Tomorrow you'll fight another one. _____________________________ Cook: Anything for the boss? Dr. John Carter: Who? Cook: The boss, the missus. Dr. John Carter: blankly Cook: Your girlfriend? Dr. John Carter: No. Not my girlfriend. Lucy Knight: John. Come here. Come here! Dr. John Carter: What? Lucy Knight: Come here! Cook: Whatever you say, pal.Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes